


A Shower of Affection

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora and Riku had a really long day and just want to relax with a hot shower...





	A Shower of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really blame anyone for this one. I kinda mentioned it in a chat... then started writing it in the chat... next thing I knew it was written in a google doc when I *should* have been working on my BB. 
> 
> ... At least I got it out of my system. 
> 
> Thanks to Fireborn for the beta!

“Could Leon  _ be _ any more of a slave driver?” Riku complained as they entered the house they were renting during their extended stay in Radiant Garden. 

“He just wants the festival to go off without a hitch,” Sora pointed out, though he could also admit that his own back and arms were both aching. “You can’t blame him for that.”

“I can, and I will.” Riku let out a groan as he stretched then wrinkled his nose when he smelled his own sweat. “I’m gonna take a shower. You gonna nap?”

“I wanna, but--” Sora sniffed his own arm and nearly gagged. “Nope, I’m showering too.” 

“I go first.” Riku turned and started towards the bathroom, but Sora grabbed his hand to hold him back. 

“You’re gonna use up all the hot water! No fair!” 

“I called it first.” 

“Then you only get five minutes.” Sora poked a finger on Riku’s chest. “That means no spending ten minutes getting distracted by your thoughts while washing your hair.” 

“That’s not enough time,” Riku grinned and stood back, spreading his arms out. “It’s not my fault I’m taller than you. Just takes more time to wash.” 

The laugh escaped Sora’s throat before he could even pretend to stop it. “That--That’s not even a good argument, Riku. It takes you longer to shower because you’re taller?” He let out another giggle. 

“And more muscular,” Riku teased and then wrapped his arms around Sora, enveloping him in the smell of sweat, but Sora couldn’t bring himself to care when Riku was showering him in affection. “You’re just small and scrawny.”

“No, I’m not!” Sora tried to pull away, but Riku just pulled him in tighter with a laugh. “I’ll remember that when I’m taller than you!”

“I’m  _ still _ waiting for that day.”

Sora let out a laugh of his own when Riku rubbed his hair fondly. “C’mon then. Let’s just shower together. Then we’ll both get hot water.”

Riku pulled away just enough to raise an eyebrow, an expression Sora met with a pleading stare. Then the brunet took a pale hand in his own and dragged Riku back to the bathroom. As soon as they entered, Sora closed the door before stripping off his sweat-stained shirt and started working on his trousers. 

Riku chuckled breathlessly and turned the water on before starting to strip out of his own clothes. 

Sora stared appreciatively for a moment, always enjoying it whenever Riku stripped off his shirt. Then Sora divested himself of his boxers and hopped into the shower. 

The water was nice and warm and perfect on his aching muscles, and he let out a groan of appreciation, slipping his eyes closed and standing in the spray so it hit his back just right. 

“Riku are you--” his words choked off into a breathy gasp when the spray of water stopped, replaced by a wall of warmth and a pair of arms around his waist. 

“I’m here.” 

Sora grinned and opened his eyes, placing his hands over Riku’s, intertwining their fingers. “About time. Getting slow in your advancing age?”

“Shut up.”

Sora felt Riku’s lips brush against his hair and he let out a laugh, glancing down at their hands. The afternoon light filtering in through the bathroom window, glinting off the rings they had placed on their left hands just over a year ago now. Sora never thought he would tire of staring at them like this. Magicked to be anti-tarnish and anti-rust, Sora never took his off, and he knew Riku didn’t either. 

“Now who’s the one getting lost in their thoughts?” Riku murmured. 

It was the only warning Sora had before Riku quickly flipped him around so he was standing straight in the spray. It was only years of training that prevented Sora from slipping and falling on his ass. The water spray definitely distracted him though.

“Dammit!” Sora sputtered, spitting water out of his mouth and turning around so it was hitting his back again, glaring up at Riku’s smirk. “What was that for?”

“We gotta wash your hair. It collects dust faster than anything.” Riku was already running his fingers through Sora’s hair, making sure it got completely drenched. 

Sora closed his eyes at the sensation, letting out a quiet moan of appreciation. Riku always knew just how to rub the shampoo in, making it feel like a massage. 

“You always look a little weird with your hair flattened out like this,” Riku murmured quietly, just barely audible over the sound of the shower. 

“You always say that,” Sora chuckled, “It hasn’t changed since we were young.”

“I’m always surprised though. All that fluff and spikiness. Just gone. Where does it go?!” 

Sora laughed harder, remembering the first time they went swimming together. Riku had almost panicked when Sora emerged from the water with his hair plastered to his face, worried that his new friend had disappeared. Smiling, Sora said the same words he had exclaimed back then. “It’ll come back, I promise.”

“Okay, if you’re sure...” Riku sounded way more teasing than he did back then. 

Sora grinned and tilted his head back under the water spray again, letting Riku rinse his hair out. Sora raised his arms to clutch at Riku’s forearms, feeling the muscles there twitch with the movement. 

“You’re gonna have to let go so I can wash the rest of you.”

Sora let out a sigh and tightened his grip for a moment before letting go. 

Riku grabbed the bar of soap and ran it soothingly over Sora’s collarbones and pectorals, flicking a nipple teasingly, before moving further down, washing his abs and then his cock with proficient strokes, that still had him hardening. Riku didn’t do anything about it though, kneeling down to scrub Sora’s legs and feet instead. 

“Turn around.”

Sora did as asked, and felt Riku repeat the gestures as he traveled up his body. With one significant alteration. 

“Riku!” Both Sora’s voice and his cock jumped as he felt Riku’s teeth sink into the skin of his ass. If the sensuous rub-down hadn’t turned him on, that definitely would have. 

“I can’t help it,” Riku murmured, laying a kiss over the same spot he had just bitten. “It’s so supple and soft. I always need to take a bite whenever I see it.”

Sora huffed out a sigh but giggled. “I’m not an apple.”

“No, but you are a snack.” 

Sora giggled even as more teeth bit down again, though much softer than before. Riku groped his ass more than he washed it, but Sora could have cared less at the moment. Then Riku continued to trail his lips up Sora’s spine, following up with his hands and the bar of soap. 

Sora gasped and shuddered, turning around when he felt Riku’s lips in his hair. “Your turn.” He shifted so that Riku had his back to the shower spray. Looking down, he saw that his husband was half hard as well. “You can do your own hair since you’re just so much taller.”

Riku chuckled and did as he asked while Sora took the soap bar and started to scrub Riku’s chest, pay special attention to those amazing pectorals that distracted Sore more often than not. Then he moved lower, over a set of abs that had softened a little in the years of relative peace.

He may have spent a little more time on Riku’s cock than necessary, but after the attention that Riku gave his ass, he thought it was appropriate. He didn’t use his mouth, but he did make sure that Riku was extra clean, stroking the soap up and down Riku’s hardening cock. 

“S--Sora!” 

“Hmm...” Sora then moved down to Riku’s toned thighs and long legs. “Are you done with your hair?”

“Dammit Sora, you can’t just--” 

“We’re getting  _ clean, _ Riku. Turn around...”

It seemed that Riku needed a moment to steady himself before he turned around, exposing his back. 

Sora quickly washed the back of Riku’s legs, lingering a little over Riku’s own ass, then reaching the spot he loved to kiss and wash. 

Riku’s Dream Eater mark was faint with a slight glimmer. Sora wondered if he was the only one who could see it, an idea he was just fine with. It extended over Riku’s entire back, the bottom of it ending just above the top of Riku’s ass, and the top of the curved heart like emblem extending to Riku’s shoulder blades. 

Sora had discovered years ago just how sensitive that mark was. He kissed the outline of the emblem, relishing in the gasps and groans Riku let out, his husband’s hands resting against the tile wall for support, as Sora trailed lips and tongue all over the mark. 

“S-Sora!” 

Suddenly, Sora was left licking air as Riku flipped around, letting out another gasp as the water rained down on the sensitive mark. “Rik--”

The name was cut off when Riku cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Sora moaned, dropping the soap with a loud thunk and wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck. He opened his lips to Riku’s pressing tongue, groaning as Riku explored eagerly with a moan of his own. The combined sounds echoing off the bathroom walls sent shocks of pleasure straight to Sora’s dick.

Then Riku’s hands slid down his back, cupping his ass. Suddenly with one heave, Sora found himself lifted off the ground. Hurriedly, he wrapped his legs around Riku’s hips, pulling his mouth away from the one still kissing the breath out of him. “R--Riku!” Sora gulped in deep breaths of air, trying to stay focused as Riku’s lips now trailed down his jawline and neck. “Riku. Are you okay? Don’t strain--”

“Sora, it’s you.” Riku kissed his cheek gently, then bent his head to nip at the joint where Sora’s jaw met his neck. “Whenever you  _ look _ at me I know I can move mountains.” 

Sora gasped at the words, feeling his chest heat up with more than pleasure. “I love you too.” 

Riku’s smile was brighter than all the light of Kingdom Hearts and Sora had to capture those lips with his own. 

Riku shifted until Sora gasped at the cool touch of the tile wall against his back, then moaned as Riku pressed closer. The movement brought their cocks into alignment and the pleasure that sparked from that touch sent heat all over Sora’s body.

As Riku’s lips again trailed down to Sora’s neck and shoulder, Sora reached up, changing the direction of the spray of water so it poured over Riku’s back and the Dream Eater emblem that remained there. Riku groaned and thrust against Sora’s hips. 

“Ri-ku!” Sora gasped. He reached out to grab the first solid thing he could find: Riku’s biceps. The muscles twitched with every thrust and shift in movement, and Sora let out another gasp at the sensation. He loved Riku’s muscles, especially his arms. They could hug him so tight and hold him in the air with little effort. “H-Harder!”

He felt Riku’s hands squeeze his ass in response before there was a harder thrust that sent Sora reeling in pleasure, letting out a loud moan that reverberated over the sound of the shower. 

The rhythm Riku set was shallow enough that he could keep his footing, but it also meant that they were grinding more than thrusting, their pelvises never leaving each other, and their lips firmly attached. 

Sora wasn’t sure if the water was getting cooler or if they were just getting hotter, but it barely detracted from their end goal. 

He did have to pull away to gasp and breathe as Riku squeezed his ass again, a finger barely grazing over his hole. The sensation went straight to his cock in a spark of pleasure. “Riku! Riku please I---I’m so close!” 

“Me too,” Riku growled out, kissing down his throat again. Sora was sure that his neck and shoulder were going to be a constellation of hickies by the time they were done. “Together then?”

Sora nodded quickly, already so close it wouldn’t take much - if anything - to push him over. Every nerve felt alight with pleasure. 

Riku continued to thrust, his movements getting harder and faster, somehow pressing even closer until the constant friction of their bodies rubbed _ just right _ against Sora’s cock. Everything narrowed down to one pulse of pure pleasure before his release burst out of him, coating their cocks and abdomens. Sora gasped, his whole body spasming and squeezing 

“S-Sora!” Riku pressed even closer, and Sora felt his husband’s release mix with his own. Riku’s thrusts continued a little softer as they rung out every last drop of pleasure. Then the thrusts stopped, though Riku refused to let Sora go, leaning his head against Sora’s shoulder. 

“Sora--” Riku gasped out, taking a deep breath and pressing a light kiss to the tanned skin. “Why is it we never seem to make it to a bed?”

Sora giggled, moving his arms up so they hooked around Riku’s neck instead and held him close. “At least we managed to get our clothes off this time.” 

He felt Riku’s huff of amusement, then he slowly lowered Sora to the ground. As the air between them cooled, Sora realized that the water had indeed lost temperature and he wrinkled his nose. “It’s too cold to shower now.”

“We’re gonna wash this off before we go anywhere.” Riku quickly grabbed a washcloth and soap, scrubbing away the evidence of their moment of passion.

After that, they didn’t even bother putting their dirty clothes back on, walking hand in hand back to the bedroom in the buff instead. Sora crawled into the bed first, opening his arms for Riku to curl up in, running his fingers through damp silver strands as Riku settled his head on his chest. 

“I love you.” Riku’s voice was soft, his breath warm against Sora’s nipple. 

“I love you too.” Sora wrapped his arm around Riku’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “I love you so much.” 

He felt Riku’s smile, echoed by his own as they were both lulled to sleep, relaxed by the warm shower and even warmer connection between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more happily together forever domestic SoRiku in my life... Or I just need to write it. ^_^


End file.
